Les insucubes
by Joe L Dalton 666
Summary: Savant mélange entre succubes et incubes. Contient de la violence et du sexe.
1. Chapter 1

Dean et Sam Winchester revenaient d'une chasse plutôt éreintante, où ils avaient poursuivi un Wendigo hargneux qui adorait faire souffrir ses victimes avant de les tuer pour les manger en les enfermant dans une grotte sombre dans les fonds d'une forêt du Wyoming.

Ils en avaient vu des horreurs que pouvait provoquer ce genre de créature, mais celui-ci détenait la palme d'or du cynisme et de la cruauté, toutes catégories confondues.

Malheureusement pour lui, Dean en a fait les frais, quand il fut lui-même capturé par le monstre.

Ils étaient tous les deux à sa poursuite dans la forêt, une nuit où le Wendigo était de sortie pour se nourrir.

Ils s'étaient séparés pour le prendre en sandwich, mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que la créature, aussi bestiale soit-elle, était dotée d'une remarquable intelligence.

Elle avait creusé un trou qui menait directement dans l'une des galeries de la grotte et Dean, en courant à perdre haleine après elle, n'avait pas vu le piège bien dissimulé sous un tas de branches et de feuilles mortes et était tombé tête la première dans le trou.

La chute fut longue et l'atterrissage douloureux et il avait perdu connaissance en touchant le sol.

Il s'était réveillé pieds et poings liés par une corde épaisse qui lui faisait mal au moindre mouvement, dans le fin fond d'une grotte sombre, entouré des autres victimes, mortes ou encore vivantes dont on pouvait distinguer les gémissements.

Sam, qui était revenu à la Chevy après s'être résigné au bout d'une longue nuit de battue à travers le bois, était fou d'inquiétude, ne voyant pas son frère revenir de toute la matinée.

Il le rechercha dans la forêt, toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée, s'attendant au pire de voir son frère blessé allongé quelque part attendant que son petit Sammy vienne l'aider à se remettre debout et à le traîner jusqu'à la voiture, mais il n'en fut rien.

A la tombée de la nuit, se rongeant les sangs, et après avoir vainement tenté de joindre Dean au téléphone, Sam appela Bobby à la rescousse en lui expliquant brièvement la situation en allant juste à l'essentiel, et lui demandant de faire très vite, connaissant la nature particulièrement cruelle du monstre.

Bobby, ne pouvant pas les rejoindre rapidement, avait appelé plusieurs chasseurs du coin qui étaient libres, qui acceptèrent tous ou presque de tout lâcher pour se joindre à la battue organisée.

L'un d'eux, qui était aussi garde-forestier dans ces moments perdus, avait rameuté pas mal de ses collègues les plus costauds en leur précisant juste qu'un jeune homme s'était perdu en forêt et qu'ils risquaient de tomber sur des grizzlis d'une taille imposante et donc de s'armer en conséquence.

Il prit quand même le temps de les munir chacun de deux pistolets de secours avec des réserves de fusées, leur disant de ne pas hésiter à tirer avec, mais en faisant gaffe aux fesses des autres, ça aurait été dommage de perdre bêtement un homme au cours d'une battue. Au moins Sam pouvait compter sur des personnes connaissant la forêt.

Bobby avait dit au jeune homme de les attendre à l'orée de la forêt.

Quand il vit arriver une bonne vingtaine de voitures, il n'en crut pas ses yeux et remercia vivement le ciel, de connaître un homme tel que Bobby, qui pouvait être capable de rameuter autant de gens en aussi peu de temps.

Les chasseurs expérimentés se regroupèrent autour du jeune chasseur, et entreprirent un plan d'attaque pour contrer au mieux la satanée bestiole.

Les autres garde-forestiers avaient été volontairement tenus à l'écart par leur collègue, pour ne pas entendre la conversation la plus intéressante, mais qui ne les concernait pas.

Une fois celle-ci terminée, le chasseur garde-forestier revint vers eux et leur expliqua le plan d'attaque qui les concernait, c'est-à-dire une battue de jour pour récupérer le jeune homme, mais qu'ils devaient avoir impérativement rejoint leur voiture avant la tombée de la nuit et ce sans exception et dérogation aucune.

Ceux-ci ne posèrent pas de questions et acquiescèrent tous d'un commun accord.

Ils quadrillèrent tout le bois pendant cinq jours et cinq nuits, se relayant sans relâche, apercevant la bête de temps à autres en essayant de la blesser ou de la suivre.

Bobby les avaient rejoints le lendemain de la première journée de battue. Et personne n'avait beaucoup dormi, sauf le jour, quand c'était au tour des garde-forestiers de faire la battue sans aucun risque pour eux de croiser le Wendigo.

Sam et Bobby n'avaient quant à eux presque pas mangé et dormi et allaient presque s'effondrer si un des chasseurs ne les avait pas forcés à aller se reposer, sous peine de les assommer lui-même avec la crosse de son fusil. Sam protesta vivement, en disant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son frère, mais le vieux chasseur le calma en disant que ce serait mieux de se reposer et qu'on pouvait faire entièrement confiance aux autres et que plus ils étaient fatigués, plus ils louperaient des traces importantes, ce qui amenuiserait leur chance de retrouver Dean.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, Sam obtempéra, non sans quand même ronchonner un peu, et alla au motel où il avait loué une chambre deux semaines plus tôt avec son grand frère, et tous les deux, Bobby empruntant le lit de Dean, s'effondrèrent sur le lit et furent rapidement gagnés par le sommeil, la fatigue accumulée aidant.

Pendant ce temps, Dean fut l'objet de la cruauté de la créature, soit en tant que spectateur, soit en tant que victime.

La créature venait régulièrement se nourrir dans son garde-manger, ne se privant pas de manger devant ses hôtes à grand renfort de bruits écœurants.

Il en profitait aussi pour torturer ses victimes, en les lacérant et en les mordant jusqu'au sang, à les balancer comme des bouliers au bout de leurs cordes, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire crier de mal, de peur et de désespoir ces victimes ce qui amusait grandement le Wendigo, qui en hurlait de joie.

Il s'acharnait particulièrement sur le jeune chasseur qui tentait de ne laisser rien paraître de tout cela. Il priait secrètement que son frère vienne le chercher rapidement.

Il voyait aussi de temps à autres la créature revenir avec une autre victime des chasseurs à en croire leurs vêtements, ce qui était bon signe, car Sam avait dû rappeler des renforts à la rescousse.

Sam se leva le premier, s'étonnant d'avoir dormi une bonne partie de la journée, et mangea un bout pour reprendre des forces.

Ce que lui avait dit son vieil ami le matin, il ne lui donnait pas tort.

Malgré son impatience à repartir pour la battue, il ne réveilla pas le vieux chasseur, qui avait lui aussi besoin de se reposer.

Une heure plus tard, Bobby se réveilla enfin, découvrant avec stupéfaction lui aussi le nombre d'heures qu'il avait dormi.

Il rejoignit Sam à la cuisine qui était, il le découvrit sans surprise, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, en train de revérifier pour la énième fois les quadrillages faits par les équipes.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Sam en voyant son ami dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ca peut aller, et toi ?

-Ca peut aller aussi. Tiens sers-toi, j'ai ramené à manger.

-Merci.

Quand Bobby eut enfilé son dîner, ils se préparèrent à aller rejoindre les autres chasseurs dans la forêt.

Arrivée à l'orée de la forêt, ils virent arriver en courant un groupe de chasseurs.

En les apercevant, le chef du groupe se dirigea vers eux.

-On allait justement vous appeler. On a trouvé une galerie, profonde, on y est pas entrés, mais ça pue la charogne à plein nez et on a découvert des traces de va et vient.

-Ok, rappelle tous ceux qui ne sont pas des chasseurs et renvoie les chez eux.

On va s'en occuper.

Le gars rappela donc tous les garde-forestiers, dont la plupart étaient déjà sur le chemin du retour, vu l'heure avancée, les remercia, en les invitant à un grand repas deux jours après et réunit tous les chasseurs.

Une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la galerie indiquée.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à la retrouver et attendirent patiemment l'apparition de la bête.

Celle-ci fit son apparition quinze minutes plus tard et eut juste le temps d'humecter l'air qu'une rafale de fusées éclairantes la pulvérisa.

Soulagé d'en avoir fini avec ce monstre, Sam fut le premier à s'élancer dans la galerie, talonné par Bobby qui était lui-même suivi par les autres chasseurs.

Il trouva enfin la grotte, après vingt longues minutes de recherche, et découvrit son frère à moitié agonisant suspendu au plafond.

Il prit son couteau et, le temps que Bobby tenait Dean pour amortir sa chute, Sam coupa net les liens qui retenaient son frère.

Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux sous les appels de son frère, et lui fit un bref sourire avant de retomber dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Sans plus se soucier des autres chasseurs qui s'activaient auprès des victimes encore vivantes pour leur donner les premiers soins, ou enterraient ce qui restait des morts, Sam porta son frère vers la voiture, et l'installa à l'arrière de la Chevy. Pendant que Bobby conduisait pied au plancher en direction de l'hôpital, le jeune homme s'installa lui aussi sur la banquette arrière et avait pris la tête de son frère dans les bras.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, pendant que Bobby hélait de l'aide, Sam sortit de la voiture et prit son frère dans les bras pour le déposer sur le brancard amené par les infirmiers.

Ils le conduisirent en salle d'opération pour soigner ses plaies et réparer ses organes touchés.

Pendant trois longues heures qui parurent une éternité, les deux chasseurs attendirent en salle d'attente et virent avec soulagement au bout de ce temps arriver le chirurgien le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mr Winchester ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Votre frère va s'en tirer, il va rester quelques jours ici, le temps que ses blessures guérissent et qu'il reprenne des forces. Allez vous aussi vous reposer, vous ne pourrez pas le voir avant demain, il est très fatigué.

-Ok, merci docteur, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Ils rentrèrent au motel, et contents que tout cela soit enfin fini, purent correctement se reposer et firent le meilleur repas depuis des jours.

Le lendemain ils passèrent la journée au chevet de Dean qui, malgré ses blessures et pour par déroger à son habitude, ronchonnait d'être alité, mais tout de même grandement reconnaissant à son frère et à son vieil ami, de même qu'aux autres chasseurs.

-Je te reconnais bien là, petit frère, incapable de te débrouiller tout seul pour me retrouver. C'est vrai qu'avec ton sens aiguisé de ton sens de l'orientation, tu te perdrais dans une boîte de petits pois.

-Hé ho, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis planté en beauté dans la forêt je te rappelle cher grand frère.

-Très drôle. Au moins tu m'as retrouvé juste avant de claquer dans les méandres du néant.

-T'avais qu'à regarder où tu mettais les pattes.

-Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? Faut vraiment que j'en attrape un pour taper sur l'autre, irrattrapable l'un comme l'autre.

A ce moment-là une jolie infirmière entra dans la chambre de Dean qui, malgré son harassement, la reluqua sans ménagement, ce que ne manqua pas d'observer son frère.

-Si moi je suis irrattrapable, lui c'est définitivement le vide.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, et l'infirmière qui avait entendu, et qui avait aussi remarqué l'intérêt que lui portait ce beau jeune homme, sourit.

Le lendemain les deux chasseurs allèrent au repas organisé par le chasseur garde-forestier, mais n'en pipèrent mot à Dean, connaissant d'avance sa réaction.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils allèrent récupérer un Dean désappointé de sa sortie d'hôpital.

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un sortir d'un hôpital avec pareil tête d'enterrement, dit Bobby.

-Oui c'est vrai, toi qui râlais car tu ne pouvais pas te lever.

-Très drôle, je reverrais même plus les jolies paires de fesses de Joe.

-T'as même eu le droit à son prénom ?

-Une jolie brune comme ça, et tu crois que je vais l'oublier comme çà ? Dans tes rêves.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-J'ai au moins pris son numéro de téléphone, et les câlins en douce n'étaient pas du beurre.

-Tu changeras donc vraiment jamais !

Et ils repartirent de plus belle dans un fou rire irrépressible.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, deux vampires sévissaient dans les quartiers populaires français de New York. Leurs victimes, principalement des jeunes gens en bonne santé, étaient capturées, enfermées, torturées et vidées de leur sang.

Les vampires ne faisaient pas de manières, en violant les deux sexes.

C'étaient des incubes et des succubes dont la soif de sexe et de sang n'avait aucune limite.

Ils leur faisaient subir toutes sortes de tortures et de sévices sexuels, et ensuite soit les tuaient, soit les transformaient en vampires, ou pis encore les laissaient en vie enfermés dans la tanière.

Les vampires adoraient les voir se battre pour survivre et s'entretuer au bout de plusieurs jours pour se manger entre eux.

Le dernier survivant était transformé en vampire et maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la chair humaine, avait le goût du sang dans les veines. Ces derniers donnèrent naissance à une nouvelle race de vampire, bien plus cruelle que les vampires actuels, les vampicannibales, mangeant les hommes en ne se contentant plus de les saigner à blanc lorsqu'ils s'abreuvaient.

Leur appétit n'avait de comparable que leur cruauté sans limite.

Quand ils en eurent assez de New York, le petit groupe ainsi formé se déplaça de villes en villes, d'est en ouest, où ils attaquèrent avec le même mode opératoire.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs avancées, s'agrandissant de plus en plus, devenant de plus en plus sauvages et cruels, ils suivirent leur petit bonhomme de chemin, laissant chaque fois derrière eux un carnage sans nom, faisant de plus en plus de victimes à chaque arrêt, mais se contentant maintenant que de transformer plus qu'un seul vampire, celui qui gagnait les combats.

C'est comme ça, par une belle nuit sans étoiles, qu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville du Wyoming, dans un bar, pour repérer leurs éventuelles victimes.

Tous dotés d'une parfaite beauté que leur donnait cette race de vampire, il ne leur était pas très difficile de s'approcher et de draguer les jeunes gens présents.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du pays, un couple de vampires semé la terreur sur leur passage.

Ils allaient de ville en ville, laissant derrière eux des morts et des bains de sang.

Mais ils avaient une autre particularité: c'était un incube et une succube.

Ils écumaient d'abord les bars branchés, où ils accostaient des jeunes, les séduisaient, et les amenaient dans les chambres d'hôtels pour leur faire l'amour pendant toute la nuit.

Chacun d'eux séduisait soit des hommes, soit des femmes, ils n'avaient aucune préférence de sexe.

Ensuite ils leur promettait monts et merveilles, les incitaient à les suivre, les emmenaient à l'écart de la ville, pour leur présentaient leur chef.

Mais une fois entrée dans une maison abandonnée, qu'ils avaient repérées avant de pénétrer dans la ville, ils leur sautaient dessus, et les assommaient à l'aide d'un gourdin.

Ils les enfermaient ensuite dans une pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une dizaine de jeunes gens des deux sexes.

Pendant des jours, ils les laissaient là, dans cette pièce exigu, à les voir ce battre au bout d'un moment pour survivre, à ce manger entre eux, pour rester en vie.

Ils transformaient le ou les survivants, selon leurs désirs, en vampires.

Mais cette race de vampire, devenue cannibale par la force des choses, était devenue encore plus cruelle et sanguinaire que leurs géniteurs vampiriques. Ceux la ne se contentait pas seulement de saigner à blanc leur victimes, mais les dévoraient en les faisant souffrir le martyr, en découpant soigneusement des lambeaux de peaux, doucement et délicatement, pour savourer leur plaisir à entendre leur victimes hurler de douleur en les suppliant d'arrêter ou de mettre fin à leur souffrance.

Mais plus ceux ci hurlaient, plus les vampires allaient doucement, ce qui faisait redoubler les cris des suppliciés, ce qui faisait hurlait de rire les vampires qui s'en délectaient.

Ainsi, ils se baladaient à travers le pays, semant le chaos et la désolation, emportant avec eux les survivants des batailles, devenus insucubes, sanguinaires et cannibales.

Plus loin, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de ce déchaînement de violence et de terreur, Dean se remettait doucement d'aplomb, en compagnie de son frère et de Bobby qui les accueillait, le temps de la convalescence du jeune homme.

Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant des terribles évènements qui se déroulaient à travers les Etats-Unis et qui se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement vers leur localité.


End file.
